Serendipia
by Bleu Nefeli
Summary: Mi intención era que me ayudara, no que me enamorara. [Videl&Gohan][U/A]
1. chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

•

•

•

 _Serendipia_

Como detestaba que una alarma fuera mi dirigente del día, el maldito aparato gris siempre suena a la misma hora, nunca se atrasa, si al caso solo se adelanta. Cogí el despertador y lo arrojé con fuerza, no me importaba donde caía solamente que se callara de una vez por todas.

—¡Buenos días!

Con pereza giré sobre mi cuerpo hasta quedar de frente con la persona más importante de mi vida: mi hija.

—Buen día, Pan

Mi pequeña de cinco años se arrastra hasta quedar sobre mi brazo. Sus ojos negros están llenos de inocencia y dulzura. Me matan de amor. Y para que algo me mate así es muy difícil.

—¿Hot-cakes?

—¡Si!

Seis meses, seis dichosos meses libres de mi error mas grande: Barry. Novio y esposo durante diez años, lo detesto más siempre le agradeceré el darme a la pequeña que le da sentido a mi vida.

Siempre creí que él era el hombre que llenaba mis espectativas, que completaba mi ser. ¡Qué equivocada estaba! Joder, fui una tonta por tragarme ese cuento.

Pensé que me sería fiel.

Pensé que jamás me pondría una mano encima.

Fui afortunada al escapar de sus garras, mi pequeña no debe crecer en un ambiente violento.

—Alista tu bolsa, Pan, iremos con el abuelo

Mi padre es un fanfarrón, siempre busca una oportunidad para demostrar que es mejor que otros por más mínima que sea, cuenta anécdotas exageradas de como en realidad son y se vanagloria de ser un héroe, que si un grupo de personas salió ileso de un accidente fue porque él, utilizando su aguda percepción se dio cuenta del defecto mecánico, que lo que aprendió en los guías exploradores le sirvió para salir de un bosque o salvarle la vida a alguien. Historias así, siempre son historias así. Los que apenas lo conocen quedan maravillados. Los que ya lo conocemos sabemos que eso es pura palabrería.

Pero admito que es bueno en los negocios.

Llegamos a casa de papá, al vernos salió corriendo con los brazos abiertos dispuesto a tomar a mi pequeña y jugar al avioncito. Media hora pasó hasta que los huesos de la espalda comenzaron a dolerle.

—Buenos días, papá

—¡Videl, mi niña!

—Te acuerdas de mí ¿eh?

—Oh vamos, jamás olvidaría a mi pequeña

Mi padre es fanfarrón, pero aún así es mi padre.

—Recuerdo cuando decías que yo era tú héroe — sus ojos brillaban tal cual las luces amarillas de los focos. De mi parte solo rodé los ojos.

—Deja de hacer eso— salió mi madre de la cocina con una bandeja de galletas — siempre la atosigas con eso. Súperalo cielo

—Déjame ayudarte cariño

Ver a mi padre ser atento con mi madre me daba la seguridad de poder encontrar alguien así, pensé en Barry, realmente pensé que él podría darme la atención y amor que ellos se profesaban. Sobretodo por como es mi padre: tosco y extravagante.

— No es nada

—Claro que sí, permíteme por favor

—Como quieras. ¿Donde está mi nena hermosa?

Claramente no era yo. Pan salió detrás del sofá abrazando las piernas de la abuela.

—¡Aquí estoy abuelita!

—¡Mira nada más que nena tan linda!

Mi madre se la llevó al jardín. Seguramente harán cosas divertidas, mamá siempre hace cosas divertidas.

—Entonces…

—Oh, sí. Él te espera

Barry no quería darme nada de manutención. No es que me hiciera falta, tengo dinero de sobra pero no quiero dejarlo libre. El miserable es un actor que no llega ni a tercera categoría si al caso es un extra del extra, sueña con un protagónico que lo eleve a primera clase pero aún siendo un desconocido gana bien. Su carisma hace que los directores lo usen como agente de otras estrellas, puede ganar mil dólares con solo asistir a una reunión. Al parecer tiene el don de atraer a inversionistas, lo último que supe fue que unos americanos descartaran hacer unas escenas en china y hacerlas aquí, en Japón. Barry logró convencerlos que nuestra cultura es más rica y que nuestros productos electrónicos eran infalibles. Tenía razón, siendo honesta pero la inversión en dichas escenas en Japón costaría más. A ellos no les importó, dijeron que Japón hace bien las cosas, no como en china.

Teniendo en cuenta que trabaja más de agente que de actor y de su paga decidí ponerle demandada. No necesito ningún centavo pero no quiero dejarlo libre, además el dinero es para Pan, ella sabrá que hacer cuando llegue el momento.

—Buenos días

Frente a mi, Son Gohan, uno de los más reconocidos abogados esperaba frente al escritorio de papá. Mi primera impresión fue de que era un idiota total, su apariencia de nerd es perfecta para los tiburones de la industria. Dudé realmente que lograra todo lo que se dice de su carrera.

—Soy Videl — estreché mi mano con la suya, era toscas — un placer

—El placer es mío, señora

Sin duda el tipo desprendía un aire estúpido, alguien a quien puedes tomar a tu antojo.

—Dígame que podemos hacer

—Barry — dijo obviando el usual respeto al dirigirse a alguien — ha puesto en sus documentos que su sueldo es el mínimo, como actor es cierto más ha cometido el error de dejar en claro su papel como representante de otras figuras públicas. Su cuenta bancaria es mayor de cincuenta mil dólares y cada semana deposita unos seiscientos como mínimo

—Eso lo sé, Gohan

Eramos personas adultas, trabajaríamos juntos por un buen tiempo así que las formalidades no eran necesarias. Las formalidades no van conmigo.

—Lo que quiero decir es que Barry, no tiene salida. La ley le exigirá que pase una manutención a su hija

—Lo dices como si fuera fácil. Barry es muy testarudo

—He tenido a tipos más rudos

Me daba un aire de confianza. Su currículum y referencias hablan muy bien de él, pero conozco a Barry muy bien como para saber que la demanda no será nada fácil.

Comenzaba a pensar que era una estupidez.

—Necesito seguridad Videl, dime que no te echarás para atrás — dijo como leyendo mis pensamientos, me miraba a los ojos sin pestañar.

—Bueno…

—Puedes consultarlo con la almohada— recogió su maletín — estaré fuera del país por tres días, el deber en Canadá me llama. Cuando vuelva espero tener tu respuesta, aquí está mi numero

•-•

La tarjeta de Gohan era blanca, su nombre estaba en tinta negra con letra elegante. Me pareció un poco ridículo, los colochos de las S y la N me parecían muy femeninos. Quizás sea gay.

—Eso explicaría su corbata rosa

No le di importancia. Sí él era gay por mi estaba bien. Miré de nuevo la tarjeta, tenía su dirección de oficina y tres números de teléfono, uno era el mismo pero con código internacional, el otro el de la oficina. También tenía su código de abogado.

—Mami tengo sueño

—Ve a tu cuarto bebé, enseguida voy

Guardé la tarjeta en uno de los compartimentos de mi billetera y la dejé en la mesita de noche.

El cuarto de Pan estaba junto al mío, después seguía su cuarto de juegos y entre ambos su baño. Me había encantado la conexión entre ambos.

—Tom — dijo saltando en la cama. — quiero saber más de Tom Sawyer

Siempre y antes de dormir o cuando enferma le leo un capitulo de un libro, los cuentos pasaron cuando cumplió los tres años. Sawyer hasta el momento era su favorito, lo habíamos leído ya tres veces.

—Te toca — dije dándole el libro en donde los quedamos la noche anterior.

Pan lee, despacio pero ya lee. Me enorgullece lo inteligente y astuta que es aunque a veces lo utiliza para hacer travesuras. Mamá dice que es mi yo pequeña.

Cuando acabó me miró por unos minutos, sonrió y con algo de pena me dijo:

—Me alegra que papá no éste

La abracé fuerte. Con Barry, Pan no podía leer. Siempre se quejaba que era muy lenta o que no era buena con las palabras, yo lo sacaba diciéndole que debía devolver una llamada que realmente no existía e intentaba que Pan volviera a leer, no siempre lo conseguía, el desgraciado le bajaba la autoestima.

Tampoco le gustaba que jugara en la sala. En la antigua casa no había cuarto de juegos. Decía que era una niña mala por lo ruidosa que era a veces. Me enojaba y me la llevaba a comer algo fuera de casa, cerca del parque. Mi pequeña le temía a Barry, me la dañaba y jugaba con sus sentimientos.

Una vez se burló de una tarjeta que Pan le hizo por ser el día del padre. Era un cohete gris con los bordes decorado con brillantina y corazones de colores, había hecho a Barry a un lado con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Pero mira nada más que dibujo tan feo! — exclamó tomándolo de una esquina, como si fuera un trapo sucio — aprende a dibujar, Pan, esto da pena

Arrojó el dibujo a la basura.

—Si lloras, lo harás de verdad — la amenazó cuando vio que estaba a punto de llorar.

Esa misma tarde le puse avena a sus galletas. Pasó una semana en el hospital y nunca lo fui a ver.

—Yo también mi amor

Esa noche vimos la trilogía del Rey león y comimos palomitas, helado y gomitas.

Eramos un par de mujeres libres.


	2. chapter2

Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

•

•

•

 _Serendipia_

Cap.2

.

—¿Querías verme?

Pan tomaba clases de artes marciales, yo quería que tomara de ballet o de piano o violín, quería que fuera una chica tranquila y apasionada por la música instrumental.

En su lugar me rogó por clases de arte marciales y lecciones de guitarra. Acepté siempre y cuando también tomara otra clase que yo quisiera: pintura. Ambas estuvimos de acuerdo así que después del jardín de niños, mi bebé asiste a una academia de alto prestigio.

—No tengo de otra

Había llamado a Barry, quería llegar a un acuerdo antes de continuar con la demanda.

—Quiero saber que fecha depositarás la manutención de Pan

—No haré tal cosa — se quitó los lentes de sol para verme — escucha corazón, esto es una etapa ¿Sí? Sé que cometí un error pero lo puedo enmendar, podemos volver a ser una familia… una mejor familia

Pan saludó a su oponente. Era un niño moreno y un poco mas grande que ella.

—Eso no sucederá

El niño tomó posición de ataque, comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella. Pan permaneció quieta y siguiéndolo con la mirada.

—Aun somos esposos, puedo demandarte por abandono de hogar

—¡No es cierto!— salté furiosa. Miré si Pan me había oído y por desgracia así fue. Todos los presentes nos miraban — lo siento

El instructor asintió y continuó con la clase. Miré a Barry furiosa, él sonreía.

—Mi abogado te llamará

Me puse de pie y fui a los vestidores, la clase acabaría en pocos minutos y quería recuperarme antes que Pan me viera.

El reflejo del espejo del baño me enseñó una mujer con las mejillas empapadas. No sentí en que momento las lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro. Eran lágrimas de furia mezcladas con dolor. Porque aun lo quería un poco. No lo amaba pero sí lo quería. Me sequé y retoqué mi maquillaje.

—Me ganó con trampa

—¿Segura?

—Bueno — llevó un mechón detrás de su oreja — creo que me distraje un poquito

—Lamento el exabrupto, Pan —Sonrió.

—¿Enonces que dices, Videl? —apareció abriendo la puerta de golpe.

—Estás mal, Barry

—Te espero en Ricks Ricks esta noche con mi pequeña — le dio dos palmaditas en la cabeza.

Pan se escondió tras mis piernas hasta que él se fue.

Volvimos al departamento y comimos algo liviano. Tenía que ir aunque el ardor en el estómago me advirtiera que no fuera. La verdad es que, quería verlo.

•-•

Ricks Ricks era uno de mis restaurantes preferidos. Nadie hacía la pasta con albóndigas como ellos, nadie.

El establecimiento es familiar, hay una división para las familias que tienen hijos con juegos de resbaladilla, piscina de pelotas y columpios. Barry nos esperaba en una de esas mesas.

—¡Videl, amor!

De un brinco me encontré entre sus musculosos brazos. El aroma varonil que desprendía aun lograba sacarme suspiros. Suspiré.

—Hola

Puedo sentir muchas cosas y sin embargo no las demuestro. Aunque quiera demostrar mis emociones con una expresión éstas difícilmente salen a flote. Un detalle que Barry conoce de mi.

—Luces hermosa — susurró a mi oído. Apretó suavemente mis hombros y besó mi barbilla. Sabía que aun causaba sensaciones en mi cuerpo — tus ojos hablan Videl

Él sabe que mis ojos hablan.

¡Dios! Él sabe tanto de mí.

—¿Cómo está mi nena hermosa? —cargó a Pan. Parece un buen padre —Cada día estás más grande

—Hola, papi

Pan lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Vamos a comer

Barry ordenó por mí; pasta con albóndigas y papas fritas, mini hamburguesas con papas para Pan y sopa de espárragos para él. Ese era muestro menú predilecto, otras veces cambiábamos y pedíamos pizza, lasaña o cremas. Cambiábamos de vez en cuando. Decidí que esta vez sería el predilecto.

—¿Cómo te va en las clases, Pan?

—Bien — respondió comiendo una papa — mi sensei dice que traigo las artes marciales en las venas

—Eso es bueno

—Sí. También lo dice mi maestro de guitarra pero el de pintura dice que soy muy explosiva

—¿Eso es bueno? — le preguntó.

—No sé

Permanecí en silencio. Me dediqué a comer y a observar a mi pequeña con su padre, son tan distintos.

Pan es insegura, temerosa e inteligente. Es lo que yo, de niña catalogaría de nerd. Mi pequeña es el pez perfecto para las pirañas del jardín de infantes — realmente lo es — en sus clases siempre espera sentada a que inicie o a que llegue por ella. Me he quedado a observar cuando finaliza una clase, se va a un rincón mientras los otros niños se reúnen en grupo.

Cuando me pidió clase de artes marciales no estaba segura. Temía que la golpearan.

—Tu hija es buena — me había dicho el sensei — medio lela, pero buena

—No se exprese así de mi hija, señor Vegeta

—Hump, lo que es, es

Dejé que siguiera con el antipático de Vegeta Ouiji. Ese tipo logra sacarla del cascarón. Aun es tímida pero ya son menos frecuentes las veces que se esconde tras mis piernas.

—Ser explosiva es bueno — dijo Barry — tu madre lo es también. Ella _explota_

Mordió su labio inferior. Su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo logrando que me estremeciera.

—Ya basta. Coman

Me sentía nerviosa y no podía negar que lo deseaba como hombre. Seis meses sin intimidad comenzaba a causar estragos.

Barry, como amante es increíble. No podría compararlo pues no había tenido relaciones intimas con otros hombres. Él era el primero y único hasta estos momentos de mi vida.

—Espero haya postre

Su cuerpo se marcaba bajo la camisa celeste, su piel bronceada acentúa sus ojos azules y sus perfectos dientes. Sus gestos provocan que mis pensamientos vuelen al pasado.

—Mami ya no quiero. ¿Puedo ir a jugar?

—De acuerdo, pero no te vayas lejos

—¡Sí!

Cuando Pan entró a la piscina de pelotas mis nervios aumentaron. Estábamos solos.

—¿No quieres revivir viejos tiempos?

Su pie rozó el mío, subió despacio hasta mi pantorrilla y me dio dos toquesitos.

—Vamos al baño ¿si?

Pellisqué mi pierna con fuerza. No podía aceptar aquel ofrecimiento, ir al baño implicaba tener intimidad sobre el excusado.

—No — respondí tajante — necesito que me digas cuando depositaràs

Mi cuerpo quería ir con él y hecharnos un polvo pero no podía, si lo hacía no podría verme frente al espejo y ver a mi niña a los ojos. ¿Cómo se supone que haga eso si lo he dejado? Estaría humillando mi integridad por una debilidad carnal.

Bebí de golpe el agua fría y me concentré en lo importante.

—Quiero dejar todo claro, Barry, desde que nos separamos no has contribuido en nada con los gastos de Pan...

—¿Es una carga para ti? — me interrumpió — nuestra pequeña te estorba ¿No?

—¡De ninguna manera!

—Eso parece — me miró enojado — tienes dinero por montones y ¿Lloras por una mensualidad para Pan? Eso me hace pensar que te duele gastar en ella

Respiré tratando de no perder la compostura. Cosa casi imposible con él.

—Es parte de tu responsabilidad

— No pedí tener esa estúpida niña — murmuró. Sentí como si me hubiese dado la bofetada mas fuerte de todas. — si tan solo te hubieras cuidado mejor

Miré a mi niña entre lágrimas. Lloré sin importar que me viera él o los demás. Me dolía el alma lo que había dicho.

—T-te odio — Barry rodó los ojos — lamento el día en que te conocí. Lo único bueno que has hecho fue darme a Pan, la persona más importante para mí. Alguien a quién tú no mereces

—Deja el drama. Piénsalo. Sin Pan, nuestra vida sería perfecta

Le pegué con todas mis fuerzas. Mi palma ardía.

—Mi abogado se comunicará contigo

No miré atrás. Tomé a Pan entré mis brazos evitando que me viera, las lágrimas aun corrían por los mejillas.

—¿Mami?

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo dormir?

—Por supuesto

Las luces apenas iluminaban las calles, me fue fácil colocarla en el asiento trasero y acomodarla para que durmiera. Se durmió al poco tiempo de camino.

Me detuve y salí del auto. Encendí un cigarrillo y volví a llorar, necesitaba desahogarme. Ver a Pan y recordar sus palabras me dolían tanto que fingir me era sumamente imposible.

Soy madre antes que mujer, decidí serlo al instante que la tuve en mis brazos. Entonces decidí llamarlo.

—¿Muy tarde?

—¿Estás bien, Videl? Te oigo mal

—Estoy bien — aspiré — estoy decidida

—¿Segura que estás bien?

—Lo estoy — le dije — creo que necesitaba una confirmación

—Videl estaré pasado mañana en Japón, espero podernos reunir a primera hora — pude oír como suspiraba — quiero que sepas que no será nada fácil

—Gracias por la seguridad

Oí una risa cansada — Así son estos casos Videl, te consumen

Durante los días siguiente, por los cuales esperaba a Gohan sentí que pasaban lentos. Temía y ansiaba verlos, significaba un final y un comienzo. Es extraño que él represente tanto en lo vida. Supongo que eso hace un abogado; te dan un final y un inicio.

Era sábado cuando me reuní con Gohan. Hacía calor así que el jardín trasero de la casa de mi padre era nuestro punto de encuentro.

Le conté a mis padres todo lo ocurrido en la cena. Mi madre me abrazó y me reprendió por haber asistido, papá salió con revólver en mano a buscarlo. Tuvimos que rogarle porque no fuera tras él.

—¿Cómo fue el divorcio?

—Pues…

—¿No te has divorciado? — desaprobó abriendo si maletín — sin divorcio no hay manutención valida ¿Comprendes? No hay nada legal. Sin divorcio es como si vivieran juntos ante la ley, aunque vivan en domicilios distintos

—¿Entonces…?

—Entonces será mejor — sonrió con un dejo de maldad — pediremos el divorcio y la manutención, meteremos los papeles de su sueldo y cuentas bancarias… Ante todo esto ¿Por qué se dejaron?

—Incompatibilidad

—¿Hubo violencia?

—¿Videl?

Le di la espalda.

—Necesito la verdad, Videl ¿Alguna vez te hizo daño?

Mamá llegó con una bandeja de limonada.

—Señora ¿Videl ha sufrido violencia doméstica?

Sentí la mirada de mi madre atravesarme el pecho. La tristeza y el dolor de sus ojos me quemaban.

—Sí — respondió y se fue.

Nos quedamos solos. El calor parecía aumentar.

—No me mires _así_

—No te veo _así_

No me veía _así_.

—Necesito saber todo — se acomodó en la silla y cruzó los brazos — si quieres me ayuda claro.

Y ahí estaba yo, dispuesta a contarle todo a un extraño.


	3. chapter3

Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

.

.

.

 _Serendipia_

•

Cap 3

•

Su mirada seguía fija en la mía. Era una lucha. Yo sentía que era una lucha. No tenía sentido así que desvíe mi atención a mi pequeña esperando que nada de lo que dije llegara a sus orejitas.

—Eres fuerte — dijo después de unos eternos segundos — has dado el primer paso con valentía

—Lo sé

Puso el maletín sobre la mesa de jardín y sacó unos papeles.

—Japón tiene ciertos procedimientos de divorcio, la manutención va dentro de ello. Lo primero que debemos identificar es qué clase de divorcio será; mutuo acuerdo, juicio o mediación judicial

Se puso de pie mientras me daba una introducción. Bebí la limonada.

— El de mutuo acuerdo. En ese caso no hay necesidad de que un juez intervenga pues ambos aceptan la repartición de bienes por igual

Definitivamente ese no era mi caso.

—El otro es que uno solicite el divorcio, su cónyuge se entera mediante una cita y si hay una negativa entonces se resolverá con un juez. — Gohan explicaba de una forma fácil de entender — El tercero, es tú caso. Estoy seguro. Cuando hay violencia es donde terceras personas intervenimos por el bienestar del cliente y más cuando hay infantes de por medio. Pero, quiero aclarar que mi opinión puede ser tomada o rechazada por el juez. Es común que hayan entrevistas para determinar lo que sea más beneficioso para todos

Estaba consciente que el divorcio es un proceso largo y doloroso. Sabía que mi niña sería la más afectada. Pero ¿Verdad que es preferible un sufrimiento temporal que uno eterno? Quizás debí prevenir todo antes de aceptar salir con él, prepararme y ganar experiencia y no dejarme llevar por la atracción física. Iresa, mi amiga decía que debía tener mínimo dos novios antes de casarme, decía que debía conocer los tipos de hombres.

Ahora pienso que tenía razón.

—¿Qué hago?

—Te aconsejo hables con tu hija — la miramos de inmediato — busca un psicólogo infantil, agota todos los recursos que tengas para que no haya secuelas que le afecten en su desarrollo

—Dios…

—Conozco a una que es muy buena, su nombre es Lime Marín — me dio un papel con su número de teléfono — llámala

—Gracias

—Solicita el trámite Videl, al mal paso darle prisa

Conversamos un poco sobre los demás trámites, mis dudas fueron resueltas con claridad. Gohan era exitoso, amable y tan paciente al explicarse que no dudaba que por esas cualidades y otras que aún no conocía él era muy solicitado.

—Muchas gracias

•-•

Esa misma tarde llamé a Iresa, quedamos en tomarnos un café en el parque. Pan y su hijo Wood jugarían con Shapner.

—Te lo dije — Iresa se quitó los DolceGabana para verme con esa mirada de yo tengo siempre la razón — ese imbécil no era para ti, no te ha dado nada que valga la pena. Pan no cuenta — dijo al percatarse de mi mirada — la nena es mas tuya que de él

—Pensé…

—Lo sé, Vi. Pensaste que él era el bueno

La bruja de cabello rubio ha sido mi amiga, confidente, aliada y un sin fin de personajes durante mi vida. La conocí en el jardín de infantes, nuestros padres hacen negocios y, aunque hemos tenido fuertes discusiones siempre hemos salido a flote con nuestra amistad.

—Por cierto, aquí entre nos — se inclinó hacia mí — Gohan está buenísimo

—¡Oh, Iresa! — no pude evitar reír por su ocurrencia.

—Admitelo, mujer ese hombre arde

—No lo conoces

—En revistas. Las empresariales suelen hacer entrevistas a profesionales que destacan por su trabajo y no por chismes. Gohan salió hace un año más o menos

—¿En serio?

—Ajá, se veía muy apuesto

—¿Apuesto?

—Sí, apuesto

No me había percatado. Pero, pensándolo bien sí tenía un poco de gracia. Quiero decir, el tipo no estaba tan mal.

Soy enfermera y negociando con los doctores de turno y con el director del hospital en donde trabajo logré que me dieran turno nocturno por unos meses. Quería pasar más tiempo con Pan, a veces siento que la descuido mucho. No soy mala madre, estoy segura pero, el momento que estoy pasando y los trámites y discusiones que tengo cada vez que veo a Barry me hacen pensar en qué hacer, cómo hacer y qué decir. Pienso mucho en ello y cuando vengo a darme cuenta de que no solo me afecta a mí, veo, con celos como Pan busca refugio en mi madre. Me duele. Se supone que soy yo a quien debería recurrir.

Así que mi turno de trabajo es de diez de la noche a cinco de la mañana. En ese tiempo mi pequeña duerme con tranquilidad en la casa de mis padres, bueno, esa rutina deberemos retomar.

—¡Mami!

—Hola bebé ¿Lista para dormir?

—No quiero

—Pan — dije a modo de regaño — he permitido que jugaras hasta estas horas. Un trato es un trato

Comenzó a balancear su cuerpo con las manos en la espalda. La condenada sabe que me derrite cuando se pone como niña buena… es que… se ve tan tierna.

—Mamiiiiii

—No esta vez

Infló sus mejillas, hizo pucheros y me vio con ojos de cachorra. Sacó la artillería pesada y no logró.

No logró más de una hora extra.

Conduje en medio de la noche, las calles desiertas y la frescura me hacía bien. Un tiempo para mí sola, segura de que Pan está bien, de que yo estoy bien y, de que por extraño que se sintiera; me sentía bien de tener a Gohan de mi lado.

El pensamiento fue fugaz, sin malicia. Gohan me daba seguridad de que todo saldría bien.

Quizás era por como explicaba las cosas o su experiencia en el trabajo. No estaba segura.

Llegué al hospital, estaba lleno, la mayoría de las personas piensan que de noche es más accesible pasar con un médico. Son muchos que piensan de ese modo, me atrevo a decir que son el 82%.

—Señorita, por favor

—Enseguida lo atiendo

Me puse el gafete con mi nombre y las zapatillas viejas de mi casillero. Esos zapatos viejos han sido unos buenos compañeros de corridas en los pasillos, espero me duren más tiempo.

—¡Videl!

—Bill — sonreí a fuerza.

Bill era un tipo de cabello rojo y ojos azules, piel blanca y alto. Era una buena persona pero también muy insistente.

—¿Cómo está Pan?

Ya se me ha declarado dos veces. No siento lo mismo aunque sea amable y me quiera y respete a Pan.

He intentado emocionarme cuando lo veo, forzar a mi corazón a latir mas rápido, sin embargo no puedo. Él no me mueve el piso como diría Iresa.

—De maravilla

—Qué bueno— y comienza de nuevo — Videl, sabes lo que siento por ti ¿No? Está de sobra decir que eres muy especial para mí…

Alcé mi mano para que se callara. No quería oírlo de nuevo y no quería rechazarlo de nuevo. Era doloroso porque él es una buena persona y de verdad lo quiero como amigo.

—Debo rendirme ¿No?

Asentí. Bill sonrió con tristeza y se fue. Ninguno de los dos estábamos bien y sabemos que debemos hablar pero no es el momento; su corazón está triste por el rechazo y el mío por la culpa.

Dejé de pensar en eso y me dediqué a mis pacientes.

La mayoría son por accidentes automovilísticos; excesiva velocidad, cansancio, abuso de sustancias o temerarios. Me toca ver de todo.

—Acaba de ingresar un hombre, emergencia cama siete. Asiste al doctor Videl

—Enseguida

Tomé una caja de guantes y corrí. Literalmente por los pasillos. Al llegar al pabellón me puse el traje esterilizado color verde; antes pensaba que el color no daba pero pronto comprendí que es un descanso a la vista. Debido al constante color rojo de la sangre, el verde o azul es un leve alivio para los ojos.

Emergencia siempre está en movimiento. Pero es mejor que urgencias, ahí es para quedarse sin un pelo.

—No te preocupes Videl, todo esta bien solo era una fractura

—Lamento haberme tardado — le pase unas tijeras para cortar la ropa — estaba en medicina interna

—Descuida — me sonrió tan gentil, como siempre ha sido el doctor Arthur — trae gasas para limpiarlo. Anota sus datos

—Enseguida

Tomé una solicitud y anoté la fecha y hora. Luego venía el nombre.

—Su nombre señor

—Son Gohan

Iba por la H cuando me percaté de su nombre. Inmediatamente dirigí mi atención a él, en efecto era Gohan, mi abogado. No es como que hubiesen muchos en la ciudad.

—Hola

—Gohan

—Vaya manera de vernos — suspiró. El doctor le había tocado cerca de la fractura.

—Necesito verificar todo, señor.

— comentó Arthur. — Llevarás un yeso

—¡Oh, genial! Un accesorio demás en mi ropa

—Al menos es uno, los de tu novia son dos y un collarín

Sentí un golpe en mi estómago y una sacudida en mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué me afectaba saberlo? No somos nada, apenas lo conozco.

—Cocoa — dijo con tristeza — mi pequeña

La forma de expresarse, su mirada. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué duele?

¿Qué pasa conmigo?

—Por fortuna ningún vidrio ni hueso ha dañado algún órgano

—Gracias al cielo

Me golpee el muslo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el ardor siempre hace que deje de divagar y pensar cosas que no son. Terminé de tomar sus datos y los puse en el expediente de nuevo paciente, sí Gohan tenía novia o era gay no era asunto mío.

Volví a mi turno a atender a mis pacientes. Mañana sería un nuevo día.

•-•

No pensé que el nuevo día fuera nefasto.

Para comenzar el agua caliente se acabó. Tuve que poner a calentar un poco para bañarnos.

Mi dedo chiquito del pie izquierdo tuvo un encuentro de golpe con la silla del comedor. Pan ya conoce la palabra "Carajo" negociamos para que la olvidara.

Otra hora extra. Soy estafada por mi propia hija.

Luego, y por el hecho que acabó con mi día apenas a las diez de la mañana; Barry vino a vernos.

Venía con un tipo trajeado y con mal carácter, su rostro marcaba las arrugas tan pronunciadas como si hubiesen sido talladas en madera.

—Hola, amor mío

Pasarán tantas cosa y nunca deja de llamarme así. Me fastidia que me diga así.

Suspiré profundamente, conté hasta donde pude para controlar las ganas de arruinarle la vida con un arañazo en el rostro. Ganas no me hacen falta.

—Buenos días

—¿Sabes? Por error ayer en la noche llegó esto a mi correo electrónico. Pensé que el título "Acta de divorcio" no era apropiado para una película. Luego — me mostró las primeras páginas con mi nombre en marcador amarillo — vi esto y dije ¡Woow! Alguien usó el nombre de mi hermosa esposa en este libreto

Su desgraciada cara se desfiguró con el enojo.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa?

De pronto sentí como sujetaba con fuerza mi mano.

—Barry

—¡DIME QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO!

Me asusté y no supe qué hacer. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Me quedé quieta con su agarre y sus palabras hirientes.

—¿Mami?

La oí lejos, como a través de un grueso vidrio.

—¡VETE!

—Mami…

Cuando vi que iba por ella desperté del shock. Puede meterse conmigo, jamás con Pan, con ella si no. Si la toca le sacó los ojos.


End file.
